All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 15
Synopsis "Strange Medicine" After discovering that Mister Hyde has got hold of the Black Diamond and killed the man who was meant to prevent him from turning from Dr. Jekyll into Hyde, Dr. Amadeus Arkham finds himself being force-fed that same formula. Looking to be paid by the already quite dead Reginald Forsythe, Jonah Hex bursts in just in time to see Arkham's repressed violence escape. With relative ease, Hex simply knocks Arkham unconscious and returns his attention to Hyde. Physically superior, Hyde manages to pick Jonah up, and launch him through the window, causing the bounty hunter to crash down through the roof of a nearby pub, his fall broken by a table. Arkham, meanwhile, awakes, and turns his violence on his maker, thrusting a knife into Hyde's leg. Unmoved, Hyde expresses disappointment that Arkham has failed to display any sexual repression, and has only become angry. In turn, he stabs the same knife into Arkham's thigh. Meanwhile, despite breaking his leg, and sporting an open wound, Jonah Hex drags himself back up the stairs to Hyde's room, intent on finishing the job. While Hyde attempts to wring Arkham's neck, Hex smashes a chair over his head, allowing Arkham to escape out into the night. Annoyed, Hex manages with some difficulty to thrust Hyde out the window, but somehow the man survives and runs off too. The police arrive too late, and discover Reginald's body, incompetently attempting to treat Hex's wounds by setting his broken leg. Despite the injury, Hex tracks down Arkham at the same bar into which he recently fell, and catches him in the act of trying to solicit sex from a highly disinterested woman. Upon being told of the poisoning he received, Arkham explains that he can examine himself and removes his pants. Fed up, the assembled police tackle him and throw him into the asylum. Later, Hex finds that he will be confined to a wheelchair for some time, for his leg's sake. Hyde, meanwhile, develops more of his formula in the abandoned Slaughter Swamp home of Jonathan Rood, who once posed as the so-called Haunted Highwayman. "Tomahawk, Part Three: Massacre" Captured by the Americans under Lancaster, Tecumseh and his brother the Prophet were forced to watch as their men were shot by a firing squad. The gunfire was heard by Tomahawk and his own men, who had come with intent to save their allies. As Lancaster lead Tecumseh and the Prophet back to his superiors, Tomahawk's men attacked. Despite an attempt to hold his prisoners hostage, the Americans were overwhelmed, and Lancaster made his escape. Tomahawk gave chase on his horse, and leapt onto his prey, sending them both into a nearby river. Though he got the upper hand, the fight was cut short when the butt of a British rifle came down on his head. Having allied themselves with the Americans, the British left Tomahawk alive, and rescued Lancaster. Tecumseh arrived later with their men, learning of the British betrayal. Angrily, he and Tomahawk planned to burn the British forts to the ground. Appearances "Strange Medicine" Individuals *Amadeus Arkham *Mr. Hyde *Jonah Hex *Constance Chambers Locations *Gotham City **Slaughter Swamp Items *Heart of Darkness "Tomahawk, Part Three: Massacre" Individuals *Tomahawk *Tecumseh *Benjamin Gaines *Lancaster *The Prophet Locations *United States of America Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/all-star-western-2011/all-star-western-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Western_Vol_3_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/all-star-western-strange-medicine-tomahawk-part-three-massacre/37-376608/ All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 15